We will meet again, I promise
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: How will Jade survive when Beck gets rushed into the emergency ward? Will he live? Or will Jade have to face life without her true love?
1. Accident

Beck and Jade loved each other. Everyone knew that. But one day, a horrible accident happened.

Beck was driving to Jade's house. He had received a phone call from Jade only moments ago. She had been crying. There was shouting in the background and Beck had figured her dad and step mum were fighting again. He had reassured Jade, hung up and set up. Unfortunately nobody would ever have guessed he would never make it. Beck was only a block away from Jades house when a blinding light appeared in front of him. That was the last thing he remembered.

Jade got a call within the hour telling her something she couldn't bear. Beck was unconscious in hospital. She grabbed her phone and keys and rushed straight there. She felt numb as she walked through the doors and up to the front desk.  
>"Umm, I'm looking for Beck Oliver. I'm his girlfriend." She said quietly. The receptionist gave her a look of pity as she told her the room. Jade managed a minuscule smile as she left down the hallway. She found the room but couldn't bring herself to open the door. A doctor came down the hallway.<br>"You all right sweetie?" he asked. He saw Jade look at the ground. "What's your name?"  
>"I'm Jade, I'm here to see Beck Oliver. He's my boyfriend." Jade replied.<br>"Oh hun…come in." the doctor said, giving her the same look as the receptionist. Jade cautiously followed him into Becks room and froze. He didn't look real. He was attached to various tubes and wires and he had become so pale Jade didn't believe it was really Beck. He was lying motionless in a hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown. She felt her body start to shake and she fell to the floor. The doctor picked her up and sat with her next to Becks bed.  
>" Beck isn't dead. He is in a coma but that shouldn't last long. At the moment he is in a stable condition, but also on life support because he is unconscious." The doctor told Jade. It took her a minute to fully understand. The love of her life wasn't dead. Yet. This was what she gathered. He was ok. For now. She slept on his bed that night, curled into his side.<p>

When she woke up in the morning, Becks eyelids were fluttering. He was dreaming. Good sign.  
>"Beck." She called softly. "Beck babe, it's Jade." When she said her name, he smiled. Jade smiled in return. "Beck babe, open you eyes if you can hear me." His eyelids fluttered furiously and then snapped open. He was greeted by Jades grinning face looming over him. He managed a small smile before the pain kicked in and his face twisted, his eyes closed once again. Jade waited for a minute and his brown eyes opened. He took in her face and smiled. "Hey babe." Jade said with a soft smile. Suddenly they were surrounded by doctors and nurses. Amidst screams and shouts Jade was locked out of Becks room. She pounded repeatedly on the door, when nobody answered she burst into tears and collapsed to the floor.<p>

Sometime later all the doctors and nurses left and Jade was told she could see Beck. She wandered in again like a lost puppy. Beck was in the same position as before. His eyes were closed. "Babe." Jade said nervously.  
>A small, questioning 'Mmmmm' escaped his lips.<br>"Beck baby can you open your eyes?" Jade asked. He did as she asked and she smiled for the second time that day. That smile soon faded when Beck said "Jade, the doctors don't think I'm gonna make it." Jade started to shake, she started taking short breaths. She couldn't live without Beck.  
>"Jade, Jade babe." Beck tried to get her attention, he cupped her face gently and turned her head towards him. "Jade listen, they don't think I'm strong enough. But I am, I'm going to make it Jade. I'm going to do it. For us. I love you and I'm gonna make it." By this time Jade couldn't keep herself together. She started bawling, she couldn't stop shaking and she stuttered whenever she tried to speak. Beck hated seeing her like this. He bundled her up into his arms and squeezed her tight, smiling through the pain. Jade finally managed to compose herself and speak.<br>"I don't believe it." She said. He just pulled her close and they slept.

When Jade awoke in the morning Beck was breathing sharply. The line on his monitor was getting flatter and the beeping was becoming more solid.  
>"HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" Jade yelled through the door. She ran back to Becks side and tried to wake him up.<br>"Jade," he mumbled "Jade I can't do it. I thought I was strong enough but I'm not. I love you, don't forget that. Goodbye Jade" he finished and kissed her. The line turned flat and the solid beep echoed through Jade.  
>Beck was dead.<p> 


	2. Hurt and Loneliness

It had been a week since Beck had died. Jade wasn't mean anymore. In fact she hardly ever spoke. She was depressed and had given up. With everything. She had also started to doubt herself. As far as Jade was concerned her life was over, she had nothing left to live for. She had been trying to make a list of things that made her life worthwhile. It had one item. She also had a list of things that were bad about her life. That was very long.

The good points:

1:Good school

The bad points:

1: Dad hates me

2: Mum hates me

3: Step mum hates me

4:Few friends

5:Lonely

6: Dad says I won't be successful

7: Depressed

8: No talent

9:Ugly

10:Too thin

11:Anger problems

12:Jealousy problems

13:Trust issues

14: Beck is dead

She didn't try at school. Her grades went downhill and reading 'did not finish' on her work was becoming more common. Her dad got mad, and consequently each day Jade would go to school with a couple hundred new bruises or cuts. She was becoming ill. Cutting herself. She would drive too fast, just to feel the danger. Just to feel something. Something other than hurt, sadness or loneliness.

Each day was the same. She would wake up, get beaten up, go to school, get bad grades, go home, get beaten up and go to bed. Now her life was like this, she thought of Beck as the lucky one. He was dead; he didn't have to put up with hurt or loneliness. Or so she thought.


	3. Not in heaven yet

Beck did have to deal with hurt; it hurt him not to be with Jade. He did have to deal with loneliness; he was always alone now. He didn't, however, have to deal with daily beatings. That was the only difference between their lives.

He had been alone for a whole week. He hadn't spoken to anyone because there was nobody there. He wasn't in heaven yet, he had unfinished business on Earth. Jade. He had wanted to marry her; he never had the chance. That was his unfinished business. He would be stuck in-between until Jade came to save him. He had no clue of what was going on in her life, he wanted her to be happy. But, selfish as it was, he wanted her to be sad. He wanted her to miss him as much as he missed her. He though she would.

Beck lived in a very different world now he was dead. It was empty. Nobody was ever there. It was all white, even the smoke that drifted up from the floor. He was dressed in white too. Like an angel. He had no wings from heaven. He never got tired or hungry. He never really felt anything anymore. The only thing he did feel was depressed, without Jade.


	4. Quiet and painless

Jade had decided. She wasn't anything special; she was a terrible person who deserved to die. She had decided to commit suicide. Her life was horrible, she was depressed, she had eating disorders, and she cut herself more than once a day. So that was that, her life needed to end.

She only had a week left at school before the year ended. Nobody cared what she did so she was to kill herself that night. School dragged on, everyone but herself pretended to be happy. They all wore smiles and laughed, Jade could tell they were fake. What was the point in faking being happy? She would seem even more heartless for being over her boyfriends death so soon. So she kept quiet.

As the last bell rang Jade ran through her plan in her head. It wasn't going to be a painful death, though she was sure she deserved one she knew Beck wouldn't approve. It was going to be quick and quiet.

Jade drove home and parked up. She walked into her house and up to her room like she did every day. She got out a pen and paper and wrote a suicide note. It read:

Hey reader. I hope you're someone I know, maybe Cat or Andre…anyway, I have decided to commit suicide. I cannot face living without Beck any longer, so I am ending my suffering by ending my life. Do not be sad, (you probably wouldn't be anyway, I'm horrible) be glad I'm finally happy. Goodbye.  
>Jade West.<p>

Jade sat on her bed. Suddenly, she thought or an important detail. 'My house is probably the first place someone would look for me.' She crumpled up her note and shoved it in her pocket. When she reached her car she jumped in and headed to HA.

Jade stopped at a red light and took out her note. She looked at the piece of paper in her lap and read through her words. She never even saw the truck heading towards her; she just woke up in the hospital looking much like Beck had done. She lay in a trance for a few minutes before unbearable pain kicked in. Jade waited for the pain to end. Her body stopped hurting but her heart never would. Realising this she pulled the tubes and wires away and lay silently, waiting.

The next morning the doctors came to check on her. She lay in her bed, motionless. Jade, for the first time, had a peaceful smile on her face. She was calm, happy, she had gotten what she wanted; a quiet, painless death.


	5. Not what I'd expected END CHAPTER

Beck was standing alone as he always did, when he thought he saw a figure in the distance. He squinted and the figure grew clearer as it got closer. Whoever this person was, they were running. Suddenly Beck recognised the face. It was Jade. A huge grin spread across his face and he held out his arms as his girlfriend hurtled towards him. She flew into his arms and he lifted her off the floor. They spun in circles before Beck put Jade down again and squeezed her tight. They were both crying tears of joy.

"I missed you so, so much baby." Beck whispered in Jades ear.

"I couldn't live without you Beck," Jade spluttered through her tears "that's why I'm here." Some of the joy left Beck as he realised what Jade meant.

"You killed yourself?" he gasped, looking at her sadly.

"Well, not exactly…" Jade began. " I was going to bu-"

"Babe why would you even think about doing that?"

"My life was so horrible Beck I couldn't think of anything better. All my family hated me, I had eating disorders, various trust / anger issues, my dad would beat me…and you weren't to there to make it better." Jade found a lump in her throat as she talked about her life; she had to pause there. "I wanted to end the hurting, I was going to take an overdose of pills at home but then I realised that would be the first place someone would look for me. So I was driving to Hollywood Arts and stopped at a red light and started reading through my suicide note. Something must have hit me because I woke up I the hospital connected to loads of tubes like had been. I knew they were keeping me alive so I pulled them out. I relaxed and smiled knowing I would be with you again soon. The doctors would have found me with a peaceful smile on my face. I'm not sad anymore Beck." She finished, her words becoming raspy and she ran out of breath. Beck couldn't find any words so he just pulled Jade into his chest again.

"Is this what hell is like then?" Jade said looking around "Wait, why are you in hell? You should be in heaven and I should be in hell."

"Jade, you don't belong in hell my love." Beck said cupping Jades face.

"We're not in heaven or hell yet. We have unfinished business on Earth, I did at least." He let go of Jades face and bent down on one knee. He pulled put a black velvet box that contained a silver ring and Jades face displayed glee and confusion.

"Jadelyn West will you marry me?" Beck finally asked his beloved. She nodded and smiled as one silent tear slid down her cheek.

"But I don't see how." She said sadly as Beck stood up.

"Here's how." Beck said after he slid the ring onto Jades finger. He coughed, making his voice deeper and said

"Beckett Oliver," he paused cringing at his full name "do you take Jadelyn West to be your wife until death…um never mind that part." Jade giggled as Beck used his normal voice to say "I do." He returned to the deep voice and turned to Jade

"Jadelyn West, do you take Beckett Oliver to be your husband and, um the rest doesn't matter." Jade giggled again as she said

" Of course I do you nut."

"You may now kiss the bride." Beck said smiling. They both leaned in and snogged till they ran out of breath.

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I thought of marrying you, but fantastic all the same." Jade said when she had caught her breath. Beck didn't need to say anything; he just smiled and hugged Jade as their souls drifted up to heaven to live with each other forever.


End file.
